fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Letni sen: Asia jest super/Czas to pieniądz
600px|center|link=Letni sen: Asia jest super Trzeci odcinek serii "Letni sen: Asia jest super". Opis Jeden przyjaciel. Jeden wuj. Jedna miłość. Jeden wróg. Wiele żyć. I tylko jedna linia czasu. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Van Stomm *Xavier Johnson *Fred Johnson *Buford Van Stomm (wspomniany) *Ginger Hirano (wspomniana) *Marlene Du Bois *Senna mentorka Asia (wspomniana) *Bruse Van Stomm *Fretka Johnson *Ferb Fletcher *Felie Fletcher *Nicole Van Stomm (wspomniana) *Kelly Tjinder Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= - Nie rozumiem, Fred. Dlaczego idziemy do twojego wujka? Uważam, że mieszanie go w to wszystko to bardzo zły pomysł. Fred i Baljeet udali się w stronę podwórka małżeństwa Jolie i Ferba Fletcherów. Johnson uważał, że pomoc jego wujka może okazać się nieoceniona. Stwierdził, że skoro wehikuł, z alternatywnej linii czasu, który zbudowali razem z Xavierem, uległ uszkodzeniu, lepiej będzie nie powtórzyć tego błędu. Skoro jemu i jego bratu nie udało się stworzyć maszyny idealnej, to muszą mieć eksperta do pomocy. - Spokojnie, przecież nie musimy mówić mu całej prawdy. - To co mu powiemy? Jak zamierzasz go przekonać do zbudowania dla nas wehikułu? - Mówiłeś, że z którego roku pochodzi twoja mama? - Nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. - odparł Baljeet. Oboje już stali na ganku domu Fletcherów. Zanim Johnson zdążył odpowiedzieć czy choćby zadzwonić do drzwi, one stanęły przed nim otworem. W progu stała jego kuzynka. - Hejo, Fred. I hej nieznajomy. - Baljeet. - przedstawił się chłopak, wyciągając do niej rękę. - Felie. - odparła dziewczyna, ściskając mu dłoń. - Jest twój tata? - spytał Fred. Xavier biegł ile sił w nogach, sam nie wiedząc dokąd. W końcu zatrzymał się, dochodząc do wniosku, że dalsza ucieczka nie ma sensu. - Hej, Xav. - usłyszał za sobą głos, na dźwięk, którego aż podskoczył ze strachu. - Nie, mów mi, że nadal przede mną uciekasz. - zaśmiała się Tijnder. - Już nie zwiejesz, wisisz mi sukienkę, pamiętasz? - Kelly! Nie masz pojęcia jak dobrze cię widzieć. - odparł, na co dziewczyna nieźle się zdziwiła. - Nie masz pojęcia, co ja właśnie ujrzałem! - zaczął. - To był wiatr i on wiał do jednego miejsca! Tworzył takie koło! - mówił gwałtownie gestykulując. - No i... - Widziałeś wiatr? - przerwała mu Marlene, stojąca obok swojej przyjaciółki. - No przecież mówię! I jakaś dziwna materia zaczęła się formować obok mojego domu. - Niedaleko twojego domu? - spytała Kelly. - Pewnie Brusowi coś odwaliło i chce się odegrać za ten numer z warzywami. Chodźmy do niego. Jeszcze nas popamięta. Ferb patrzył na obu chłopców spod przymrożonych powiek. - Więc mówisz, że jesteś z przyszłości? - zapytał. Baljeet w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową. - Z 4 tysiące... - 556 roku. - dokończył Van Stomm. - I utknąłeś tutaj? - Niestety tak. - I ja mam ci uwierzyć? - Proszę pana, zna pan Freda, okłamałby on pana? Ferb spojrzał na swojego siostrzeńca. - I to bez mrugnięcia okiem. - stwierdził. - Wujku, czy widziałeś kiedykolwiek tego chłopaka? On nie jest stąd, mówię ci! Naprawdę pozwolisz mu utknąć w naszych czasach, z daleka od rodziny, domu, przyjaciół? - Eh, dobra pomogę wam. Ale podróże w czasie są bardzo niebezpieczne, dlatego jak już zbudujemy tę maszynę wyruszam razem z wami. - Zgoda. - No przecież mówię ci, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. - powiedział Bruse patrząc wściekle na Kelly. - Najpierw planujesz na mnie sałatkowy atak, teraz oskarżasz mnie, sama nie wiesz o co! Dziwne materie i tego typu naukowe głupoty to twoja specjalność, nie moja, idiotko. - Nie waż się mnie tak nazywać. To się okaże czy nic nie zrobiłeś. Do wyjaśnienia sprawy idziesz z nami. - Nigdzie nie idę. - powiedział zamykając przed nimi drzwi. Sekunde potem one znów się otworzyły, a chłopak powiedział: - Idę z wami. - bez słowa zatrzaskując za sobą wrota. - Co go ugryzło? - wyszeptał Xavier do Marlene. - Pewnie jego siostra chciała się dostać na górę. Nie rozumiem logiki jego rodziców, zbudowali piętrowy dom, mając w domu inwalidkę. - Bruse ma niepełnosprawną siostrę? - Nie wiedziałeś? - A teraz, naprzód marsz! Na miejsce zbrodni. - wykrzyknęła Kelly. - A tę co ugryzło? - Asia, mówi, że obudził się w niej Sherlockowy zmysł. - Ta Asia to jakieś twoje alter-ego? - Ha, ha, ha! Nie, no co ty. Cała czwórka udała się żwawym krokiem w stronę miejsca zdarzenia. Po drodze jednak zauważyli dziwny promień światła dobiegający z ogródka Fletcherów. - A co to takiego? - spytała Kelly. - To na podwórku mojego wujka. Chodźmy to sprawdzić! - Najpierw jakieś materie, teraz promienie. - wyszeptał Bruse. - O nie, ja tu sobie poczekam. Xavier, Marlene i Kelly weszli na podwórko. Nic tam nie było, prócz Felie i Freda przyglądającego się trawie. - Co robicie? - spytała Kelly, brzmiąc niemalże identycznie jak swoja matka. - Czekamy. - odparła Fletcherówna. Widząc, że goście oczekują nieco innej odpowiedzi, dodała: - Mój tata testuje wehikuł czasu. - A z jakiej to okazji? - spytał Xavier. Felie wzruszyła ramionami, kierując spojrzenie ku Fredowi. - Bracie! Nie uwierzysz jaka przygoda mi się przytrafiła! - zaczął opowiadać szatyn, gestykulując podobnie jak wcześniej Xavier. Najwidoczniej takie zachowanie mają we krwi. - Wracałem do domu, aż tu nagle słyszę Brusa! Koleś zaczyna mnie gonić, aż tu nagle okazuje się, że to nie Bruse, tylko ktoś inny! A mieli takie same głosy! I on mówi, że jest z alternatywnej linii czasu, w której się przyjaźnimy. Aż tu nagle... - Co ty masz z tym "aż tu nagle"? - wtrąciła Marlene. - Ćśś! Nie przerywaj mu. - powiedziała Kelly. Du Bois tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Aż tu nagle okazuje się, że koleś jest odpowiednikiem Brusa z innej linii czasu, tylko pozmieniał tak, że się nie urodził! No to postanowiłem mu pomóc. Nie tylko na zawsze pozbędę się Brusa, ale i zdobędę przyjaciela! - Mojemu tacie opowiedziałeś inną historię. - stwierdziła sceptycznie Felie. - Fred nie wiem czy takie igranie z czasem, to dobry pomysł. Nie wiemy jak wygląda jego rzeczywistość. - Wspominałem, że w jego linii czasu mama żyje? - Koniecznie musimy mu pomóc! Kelly zmarszczyła brwi. Nie bardzo jej się podobało to co usłyszała. Przecież zmieniając linie czasu, jej wszystkie wspomnienia zniknął na zawsze. Dodatkowo nie ma pewności, czy w tej linii czasu sprawa z nią nie wygląda jak z Brusem - zamiast niej istnieje jakiś alternatywny odpowiednik. Tijnder już wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić na zmianę biegu czasu. Nagle wokół nich zaczął wiać wiatr i po środku ogródka formowała się przezroczysta materia. - Tata wraca. - stwierdziła Felie. - No to sprawę z materią mamy wyjaśnioną. - stwierdziła Kelly. - Wehikuł czasu. Kiedy maszyna już się pojawiła, Ferb natychmiast z niej wyskoczył. - Działa bez zarzutu. - stwierdził, patrząc z dumą na swoje dzieło. - Zaczekajcie tu na mnie. Spakuję kilka rzeczy. Jak już odstawimy Baljeeta, chciałbym zachaczyć o kilka historycznych miejsc. - Powiedział ruszając w stronę domu. W tym czasie z wehikułu wyskoczył Van Stomm. - Odbyliśmy podróż zaledwie kilka lat do przodu. - powiedział. - Wiem, już jak tym się steruje, możemy wyruszać. I lepiej zróbmy to szybko, zanim wróci twój wujek. - powiedział. Wtedy dostrzegł Kelly. - O, witaj moja miła. - powiedział całując ją w policzek. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana. - Mówi się "Hello, mon ami.". - stwierdziła Felie. - W takim razie, hello, mon ami. - powiedział Jeet całując Kelly w drugi policzek. - To co? Wsiadamy? - spytał Xavier, choć on sam już wygodnie usadowił się w wehikule. - Tak. - odparł Fred i razem z Baljeetem wsiedli do maszyny. Bruse stał zniecierpliwiony na chodniku, paląc papierosa. - Co oni tam robią? - powiedział sam do siebie. Po chwili z ogródka znów dobiegł jakiś jasny promień. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i wszedł do środka. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał. - Nic, tylko ukradli tacie wehikuł czasu. - stwierdziła Felie takim tonem, jakby mówiła o pogodzie. - To znaczy? - zapytał Bruse. - Zawsze chciałam wyjechać do Austrii. - powiedziała nagle Marlene. - To nie tam żyją kangury? - spytał Van Stomm tracąc nagle zainteresowanie wehikułem. Kelly patrzyła na nich oszołomiona. - Jak wy możecie się tak zachowywać?! - wrzasnęła. - Xavier i Fred chcą zmienić linię czasu, a wy nic sobie z tego nie robicie! - To nie moje życie jest zagrożone, tylko Brusa. - stwierdziła Felie. - Jak to? - zapytał główny zainteresowany. - Tak, to. Wymarzą cię. Nie dopuszczą żebyś się urodził. - O nie! Nie możemy na to pozwolić! - Spokojnie, nie pozwolimy. - powiedziała Kelly. - Dlaczego nie? - spytała Felie. - sprawa nas nie dotyczy, nie rozumiem dlaczego mamy pomagać takiemu debilowi. - Czy ty zawsze musisz być taka sceptyczna i myśleć tylko o sobie? - Przynajmniej nie jestem głupia. Bruse nie dał by ci złamanego grosza, a ty chcesz ratować mu życie. - Nie rozumiesz Felie, że nie wiemy jak wygląda alternatywna linia czasu? Ty także możesz w niej nie żyć! - Nic nie wskazuje na to żebym tam nie żyła. Tylko Brusa tam nie ma. Baljeet opowiedział mi wszystko. W czasie zmieniony został tylko jeden drobny szczegół, który nie dopuścił do jego urodzenia. - Tak? To jakim cudem matka Xava i Freda żyje? Nie rozumiesz! Ten chłopak nas okłamał, tylko po to by odzyskać życie! Dałaś się wystrychnąć na dudka gorzej niż twój ojciec! Felie momentalnie zbladła. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że możemy nie istnieć w jego rzeczywistości? - A ty naprawdę chcesz to sprawdzać? - Dobra pomogę wam. - powiedziała Fletcherówna wzdychając. - Ale nie tutaj. Mama nie lubi kiedy coś buduję, uważa, że to męskie zajęcie. Po tym jak grupa wyszła z podwórka, pojawił się Ferb dzierżąc masę bagaży. - Hej. A gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - Nie rozumiem. Naprawdę. Mama już dawno powinna tutaj być. Baljeet wraz z Fredem i Xavierem udali się na tą niefortunną dyskotekę, na której jak sądzili, to wszystko się zaczęło. Blodnyn obiecał odciągnąć uwagę Ginger, tak aby nie mogła porozmawiać z Bufordem. Jednakże Nicole, matka Jeeta nadal się nie pojawiała. - Posłuchaj, a może ktoś inny zmienił linię czasu wcześniej? Dlatego twojej mamy tutaj nie ma? - Kto by mógł to zrobić? Tylko ja i ty, znaczy ten drugi ty, no i Xavier mieliśmy dostęp do wehikułów. - Może to Xavier? - Podejrzewasz własnego brata? - Mówiłeś, że był zazdrosny o relację, która nas łączy. - No tak. Ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Przecież teraz nam pomaga. - No tak, ale to jest mój Xavier, z mojej linii czasu, nie wiem jaki jest twój. - No nie wiem, Fred. Wątpię by twój brat był zdolny do czegoś takiego. O wilku mowa. - powiedział, widząc, że Xav idzie w ich stronę. - Jak tam Ginger? - Sprawa załatwiona. - Co zrobiłeś? - spytał Fred. - Wypiłem wishy. - Oszalałeś? Zawsze po tym rzygasz. - Wiem. Zwymiotowałem jej na buty. Sposób drastyczny, aczkolwiek skuteczny. Od razu zwiała z dyskoteki. - Super. - stwierdził Baljeet. - I to wszystko co mieliśmy zrobić? Sprawa załatwiona? - Nie jestem pewien. Obawiam się, że nie tylko ja majstrowałem przy linii czasu. Nie mam pojęcia tylko jak znaleźć wyrwę i ją naprawić. Bo jeśli ktoś oprócz mnie coś zmieniał, to nie dowiemy się kiedy i co zmienił. - W sumie możemy się dowiedzieć. - stwierdził Xav. - Jak? - Zbudujemy wykrywacz wyrw i wyłapiemy wszystkie osoby, które oprócz nas podróżują w czasie, a wystartowali z tego samego punku czasu co my. - Nie zrozumiałem z tego nic, ale brzmi zachęcająco. Do dzieła! - Polubiłem cię Baljeecie Van Stomm. - stwierdził Xavier. - Ja ciebie też Xavierze Johnson. Felie kończyła konstruowanie drugiego wehikułu. - Długo to jeszcze potrwa? - spytał Bruse. - Byłoby szybciej jakbyście mi pomogli. - Niestety nie znamy się na technice. - powiedziała Kelly. - Pierwszy raz się z nią zgadzam. - dodał Bruse. Po chwili zwrócił się do Kelly: - Dzięki, że mi pomagasz. - Ona pomaga? Ja odwalam całą robotę. - powiedziała Felie. - Nigdy na ciebie tak nie patrzyłem. Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz być miła. - powiedział, a po chwili stwierdził, że zachował się jak mięczak w stosunku do swojego największego wroga i dodał: - Ale nadal jesteś brzydka. - Dzięki, ja też nie sądziłam, że stać cię na wrażliwości. Szkoda tylko, że tak od ciebie wali petami. - Przyzwyczajaj się kotku, bo będziemy podróżować w jednym wehikule. - powiedział przysuwając się do niej. - Fuj. Bo odechce mi się ci pomagać. - Przestań, nie robisz tego dla mnie, tylko sama boisz się, że znikniesz. - Nie jestem dobra z chemii, ale wyczuwam tutaj chemię. - powiedziała Du Bois obejmując ich ramionami. - Aaa! Marlene, przestań. - powiedziała Kelly wstając i oddalając się od nich. - Nie spałaś? - Spałam i dowiedziałam się, czegoś ważnego od Asi. - Lepiej nic mi o niej nie mów. - Okej. Skończyłam. - powiedziała Felie. - Dajcie mi chwilkę. Idę umyć ręce i wyruszamy. Kiedy Fletcher zniknęła za drzwiami domu, Kelly wsiadła do wehikułu i krzyknęła: - Na co czekacie? Nie ma czasu do stracenia! - Gdzie się cofniemy? - Do dnia wypadku matki Xava i Freda. Kiedy Felie wyszła z domu, na podwórku już nikogo nie było. - Ja, pier... Jestem gorszym przegrywem niż mój ojciec. - Skąd wiesz, że właśnie tutaj zginęła w wypadku pani Johnson? - spytał Bruse wychodząc na środek ulicy. - Ja wiem wszystko. - Aha, co się stanie? - Na tamtym zakręcie, jakiś rozpędzony samochód wymusi pierwszeństwo i uderzy w panią Johnson. UWAŻAJ! - krzyknęła Kelly rzucając się na Brusa. Oboje wylądowali na chodniku. Chłopak po chwili zrozumiał, że gdyby nie Kelly rozjechałby go samochód. Kierowca co prawda zaczął hamować jak tylko ich zobaczył, jednak zrobił to zbyt późno, gdyby nie Kelly doszło by do zderzenia. Zaniepokojony kierowca wyszedł z auta i podszedł do nich pytając: - Nic, wam nie jest? - Nie. Nic. - Oszaleliście? Chodzić po środku ulicy?! - mówiła i wróciła do samochodu. - Czy to była pani Johnson? - spytał Bruse. - Tak. - A czy to nie samochód, który miał w nią uderzyć? - Tak. - Zmieniliśmy bieg czasu? - Tak. - Kelly... - Tak? - Możesz ze mnie zejść. - Oh, wybacz. - Nie przepraszaj, uratowałaś mi życie. A ja uratowałem życie pani Johnson. Sam wbijam sobie gwoździe do trumny. - Spokojnie, przecież jesteś w wieku Xava i Freda, wypadek pani Johnson nie miał wpływu na twoje zniknięcie. Liczyłam na to, że spotkamy tu Baljeeta, Freda i Xava. No cóż... Wracajmy do wehikułu. Kiedy już udali się na miejsce, nie mogli odpalić maszyny. - Co się dzieje? Marlene, chyba nic nie ruszałaś? - Oczywiście, że nie! - No to mamy problem... Baljeet nacisnął przycisk na pilocie przywołującym zbudowanym przez Xaviera. - Zawsze lubiłem naciskać przyciski. - stwierdził. Fred popatrzył na niego zdziwiony ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili przed nimi pojawili się Kelly, Bruse i Marlene. - O, Kelly naprawiłaś to! - stwierdził Bruse. -Ależ ja nic nie zrobiłam! - Skąd macie wehikuł? - zapytał Xavier. Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani i ze zdziwieniem. Tylko Marlene wydawała się być spokojna. Po krótkim czasie wśród nich pojawiła się kolejna osoba w wehikule, a był nią Fred. - Freddy, jak dobrze cię widzieć! - wykrzyknął Baljeet. - He, he... ta, ciebie też. - To już wszyscy? - zapytał Fred z alternatywnej linii czasu. - Gdzie jest sabotażysta? - Sabotażysta? - spytał Johnson z wiodącej linii czasu (powiedzmy, że Fred1, a ten ze świata Brusa i Kelly to Fred2). - Ktoś podczas naszych podróży zmienił linię czasu, w wyniku czego nie urodziłem się. - powiedział Baljeet. - A tylko my podróżowaliśmy w czasie. - mówił patrząc na "przyjaciela" coraz bardziej podejrzliwie. - Więc pewnie to oni! - stwierdził Xav, wskazując na Brusa i Kelly. - Bruse nie chciał przestać istnieć. - Nie, to nie oni. - stwierdził Baljeet. - Są z już ze zmienionej linii czasu, jak ty, nie mogli jej sami stworzyć, to byłby paradoks paradoksu. Freddy czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A ty całowałeś dziewczynę, która mi się podoba. - O czym ty mówisz? Chwila... Olivia?! Nie mówiłeś mi, że ją lubisz! - Naprawdę nie było tego widać?! Taki niby przyjaciel, a wcale nie domyślny! - Cóż, ty też nie zauważyłeś, że i ja ją lubię. Boże, Fred, nie wierzę, że wykasowałeś moje istnienie z powodu dziewczyny! - Zaraz, zaraz, co?! - wykrzyknął Fred2. - Ja naprawdę jestem takim debilem?! Jak mogłeś zabić przyjaciela! Wiesz co spowodowałeś?! Zamiast przyjaciela dostałem do ciebie dręczyciela i wroga! Prócz tego cała ta zmiana czasu doprowadziła do śmierci wujka Fineasza i naszej mamy! - Ma... mamy? - Chłopaki! Zróbcie coś! - wtrąciła Kelly, przerywając tę całą absurdalną kłótnię. - Bruse znika! - No tak, nie dopuściliśmy do spotkania mojego ojca z Ginger. - powiedział Baljeet. - Najwyższy czas by zniknął i by wszystko wróciło do normy. - Jak możesz to mówić z takim spokojem?! - Właśnie sam otarłem się o śmierć, przez mojego, jak dotychczas myślałem, najlepszego przyjaciela. Owszem mogę to mówić z takim spokojem. Kelly spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. - To się nie może tak skończyć... Ty tak nie znikałeś! - Jestem z wiodącej linii, miałem więcej czasu. - powiedział, po czym spojrzał z wściekłością na Freda1. - Najwyższy czas to skończyć. Napraw to co zniszczyłeś. Albo gorzko tego pożałujesz. Wszystko wokoło działo się strasznie szybko. Xavier i Ferb2 przestali orientować się, co się wokół dzieje. Kelly starała się dodać otuchy znikającemu Brusowi. A Baljeet piorunował Freda1 wzrokiem. - W porządku. Naprawię to. - powiedział Fred i ruszył do wehikułu. Tymczasem Bruse zniknął. Kelly rozejrzała się zdezorientowana dookoła. - Co się właśnie stało? - spytała. Baljeet spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Najwidoczniej oś czasu zmieniła się tylko nieznacznie. W wyniku interwencji Xaviera zniknął Bruse, ale Kelly została. Dopóki Fred nie naprostuje linii, wszystko nie wróci do normy. Baljeet postanowił do tego czasu uspokoić Kelly tak by nie wynikły kolejne niepotrzebne komplikacje. - Kelly, co pamiętasz? - Baljeet, hej. - dziewczyna zarumieniła się. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? Van Stomm uśmiechnął się. Nie miał pojęcia ile rzeczy poprzestawiał Fred, ale jego narodzenie się już naprawił. Przyjrzał się pannie Tjinder. Patrzyła na niego z jakimś błyskiem w oku. - Kocham cię Kelly. - powiedział, głównie po to by zabić czas. - Czekałam, aż mi to powiesz. - powiedziała starając się zbliżyć swoje usta do niego. Baljeet nie miał pojęcia jakie dziewczyna posiada wspomnienia, ale to co się właśnie działo, bardzo mu się podobało. Dopóki ona nie zniknęła. - Ehh... Piękne dziewczyny zawsze znikają zanim do czegoś dojdzie. - Ja tu jeszcze jestem. - usłyszał czyjś głos. Wstał i spojrzał w błękitne oczy skryte za okularami blondynki. - Niestety nie mam szczęścia w miłości. - Może wypadałoby odwrócić tę złą passę? - zapytał. - Pewnie. - odparła. Pocałowali się. Co z tego, że to był chyba najdziwniejszy i najmniej romantyczny pocałunek jaki ktokolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić? Baljeet zawsze lubił całować dziewczyny (miał to po matce, z tą różnicą, że ona wolała chłopców), a Marlene święcie przekonana, że nie ma szczęścia w miłości, chciała po prostu kogoś wreszcie pocałować. Kiedy już oderwali się od siebie, Du Bois, będąc już przezroczysta, wsunęła mu jakąś karteczkę w rękę. - To dla ciebie. - wyszeptała i zniknęła. Baljeet rozejrzał się dokoła. Był sam. Po Xavierze i Fredzie2 także nie było już śladu. Wehikuł, którym przybyła Kelly, Bruse i Marlene, także zniknął. Po chwili pojawił się Fred. - Wszystko naprawione. Słuchaj stary, naprawdę straszni przepraszam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. - Nie odzywaj się do mnie. - powiedział Baljeet ruszając w stronę wehikułu. Wciąż ściskał list od Marlene...